A Million Questions
by Eternaly Beloved
Summary: Series of one shots. They are all conected. So enjoy and I really hope you like it. RikuSora


Lulu: Hey guys. another update/new story. Im sorry this is kinda rushed. Im going to update To Move Forward Again soon so be patient PLEASE. I really really hope yall enjoy this one shot. Their will be more to come. We will venture through Riku and Soras relantionship.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARASTERS!

* * *

It was a wonderful night and the stars glimmered brightly and beautifully over all the sky to everyone to see. It was a warm summer and love was in the air like fireflies surrounding the most beautiful flower, but for some reason, a young cashier at a local bookstore wasn't happy at all. Sora Mioka had been dumped by his dearest girlfriend Kairi Mikrotch. He hasn't let it go since a week ago. And the cause of his distress? Was that she had 'fallen in love' with someone else, saying it with the cliché quote 'love at first sight'. Sora shook his head trying not to remember that heartbreaking day.

_'Tch, yeah right. I don't believe in love at first sight.'_ Sora thought bitterly staring at the customer who was waving his hand in front of the cashier's face, trying to catch his attention.

"Um… I'm kinda in a hurry." The young fellow pointed out. Sora snapped out of his self-pitying state and started scanning the books, setting them into a small plastic bag.

"That will be $12.30, sir." Sora drowned out taking the money and pushing buttons on register. 'Click, click ding' the huge contraption spit out the receipt holding the information of the costumers purchases. Ripping the receipt and stuffing it into the bag filled with books, he gave it to the customer giving him the small 'please come again' that he was required to say.

"Ha ha! Ha ha ha! Sora got dumped! What a loser!" someone sang on the other side of the counter.

"Broken hearted Sora!" 'IT' sang again. This time Sora squinted and turned around towards the annoying voice. He gritted his teeth as he stalked towards the 'thing' until he was standing right behind it. Then, he slowly but firmly wrapped his arms around the 'thing's' neck gripping it into a death choke.

"I sentence you to ... DEATH~!" Sora said with the most sugar coated voice he could muster. The 'thing' gawked in surprise as he was trying not to choke on his lollipop.

"You got dumped yourself, Tidus!" He shouted tightening his hold on him.

"GAH! Ok, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Tidus laughed out as he tried to wiggle himself out of the death choke. A soft, but surely loud enough cough was heard from the front counter.

"Excuse me, is this register open?" A silky voice broke through the commotion like a beautiful melody. Releasing Tidus, he straightened himself up and rushed towards the new customer.

"Oh! Y-yes, sir! Sorry to keep you ... waiting." Sora slowed down once he saw the man's face. His eyes were so captivating, surely a rare jewel that could never be found ,such creamy fair skin framed by silver, silky hair so shiny and soft looking that could put the actual silver to shame. Sora's heart was at high heaven once he looked into those aqua blue eyes and his legs felt wobbly, like they would give in at any moment.

"Is everything alright?" The angel-like person asked.

"Oh uh.. yes. That will be $2.40." Sora squeaked out as he reached out to take the five dollar bill, his hand ever so slightly grazing the young man's fair, smooth skin.

"Keep the change." The silverette said as he walked off. Once he was out the door Sora slumped down onto the counter trying to slow sown his over excited heart.

oooooooOOOOOOOOO0000000 THE NEXT DAY 0000000OOOOOOOooooooooo

Sora Mioka age 21... has finally experience 'love at first sight'... can we have a 'HALLELUJAH!'? Sora stretched on the living room couch. Flipping over, he sighed as he thought back on yesterday's events. He heard footsteps came towards the couch he was residing in, then felt the couch get kicked and looked up at the evil presence standing there; looming over him like a vulture.

"Hey, Sora! Just because its Saturday doesn't mean you can slack off, you bum," his sister pointed out as she pushed him off the couch. "If you've got that much free time on your hands, you may as well work on the weekends, too," she commented taking a seat on the rectangle shaped cushion. Grumbling, Sora stood from his fallen position his dear sister kindly put him in and walked towards the door, while he slipped on his sandals. When he began to walk out, he said, "Beware of women who don't get their periods regularly."

"SORA!" his sister shouted throwing the TV control to his head and with great accuracy it smacked him right in the back of his head.

"HACK! OWWW! What the hell!" He screamed rubbing his head as he looked at his sister.

"I'm innocent here. It was the ... cat." she giggled as the cat 'meowed' in response.

"Tch. I'm watching you." Sora whispered as he shut the door and walked down the hall towards the stairs to leave the apartment complex.

^^^^^^^ TIME SKIP ^^^^

"For the first time in my life, I fall in love at first sight and it turns out to be a man. Probably one I'll never meet again... THIS SUCKS!" he screamed to the heavens as he dragged his feet. The birds started chirping around him happily with no care in the world.

"At times like this... even the birds singing sounds lonely. That's right. Bah Humbug!" he commented looking up towards the singing birds until he felt something.. sniff his butt. Stopping he looked behind him and surely enough a dog was violating his ASS! Turning around and pushing the dog away. Instead of leaving leaped towards him taking him to the ground.

"Gah! No. You dumb dog. Don't. Nooo!" he shrieked as the dog started licking his face showering him with slobber. He tried to escape the suffocating dog kisses until someone came to his rescue feeling the dog get lifted off him.

"Cerberus. Stop It." A voice called out to the dog.

_'Who in the hell would name a dog like that... Cerberus?'_ he looked up and he was granted with the beautiful face again. _'Unbelievable!'_ his mind screamed out.

"Here let me help you up." the silverette said sticking his hand out towards Sora. _'Oh my- Oh my- Is this __**Fate**__?'_ he asked himself as he took the hand that was offered to him. The silverette pulled him up to a standing position.

"Um... Uh... I work at the book store close to the station and…" Sora said quietly scratching the back of his head.

"That's it. I knew I'd seen your face before." the silverette acknowledged. "Uh, would you like to come over to my place?" he said out of the blue to Sora.

"WHAT?" Sora squeaked in excitement. He felt his heart give a huge leap in his chest as he gawked at the angel like person. '_He works fast! I don't even know the guy.. Yet._' Sora thought hysterically.

"I mean you're covered in slobber." he calmly stated as he pointed to his face.

"Oh, of course." Sora said in disappointment.

^^^^^^^ TIME SKIP ^^^^^^^^

Sora was sitting down on a leather couch, gazing around the colorful apartment. He was holding onto the dog, who, at the moment, was wagging its tail happily.

"I'm sorry for what happened." The silverette apologized as he set down his cup of water on the cafe table.

"Oh. No worries. Besides it looks like he likes me." Sora babbled, cheerfully petting the dog on the head.

"I've never seen Cerberus take to anyone like that. Oh and Cerberus is a **she**." he announced handing Sora his glass of water. Sora took the cylinder shaped glass after he finished cleaning his face with a damped hand cloth.

"Thanks." Sora mumbled _'He called a girl dog Cerberus?'_ he restated to himself. Setting down the glass of water he felt his heart beating so quickly and loudly, that he was sure the dog and his owner could hear it. _'Oh man I wish my heart would calm down.'_ Sora told himself as he looked towards the owner who was busy looking through a magazine. _'What should we talk about? There are a million questions I want to ask.'_ he frowned. He gathered up the courage to ask at least one question.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Sora rushed out. He looked flustered as he voiced out his question. The silverette paused and looked up as he scratched his chin.

"Riku. Kuraki." He answered, Sora smiled at him as he sighed in relief. _'See, that was simple and it settled my heart.'_ Sora looked content but he never felt like this before, not even with his ex-girlfriend. He was about to ask Riku another question, but he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Uh my shoulder feels wet." he commented looking at Riku.

"Oh, is she slobbering again?" Riku asked as he got up from his seat and walked towards his kitchen to grab a rag. _'Stupid. Now every time he sees me, he's gonna think about slobber.'_ Sora scolded himself. As Riku made his way back to the kitchen and towards the stainless steal sink to grab some paper towels he walked back to where Sora and Cerberus were. He took the golden retrievers head and moving it aside while he started cleaning Sora's shoulder. Sora blushed at the proximity of their faces and he slightly moved his face closer to Riku's. Said man stopped what he was doing to look at Sora, and just widened his eyes at the mere closeness of their faces. Sora looked at Riku's soft pink lips then looked up at his eyes and closed the distance between their lips. Riku's eyes widen even more by the small action. Just one simple chaste kiss. After Sora came to his senses and shocked by his actions, he pushed Cerberus towards Riku and hightailed out of Kuraki's apartment, leaving an overly shocked Riku by himself.

As Sora slowed down near the station walking sluggishly towards his apartment. Thunder ripped across the sky as small droplets followed behind it. This made Sora cry.

"Figures it would rain. What an idiot. An idiot!" Sora cried out as he rubbed his eyes. "Dammit!" he sighed. He bet his horoscope said that he'd have bad luck today; plus he was soaking wet when he arrived to his house. And when he woke up the next morning he had a ... fever.

- Morning at the Mioka's apartment-

"Ugh! God I feel horrible. Just my luck to get sick right after I did something idiotic." Sora groaned ad he snuggled closer to his covers. He sneezed and snuggled closer to his pillow. He was planning on sleeping the whole day until he felt the presence at his door.

"Sora! Get the hell up! You need to get ready to work, you lazy bum." His sister barged into his room and ripped the covers from his lithe body.

"NOOOO~! I'm sick, dammit. Go away, you psychotic witch." Sora shouted as he sat up and glared at his sister.

"What did you just call me, you little bean sprout?" she snarled ready to jump Sora and beat him to a bloody mess until she saw his face. "What's wrong with you, you look horrendous. Ick, hide that face." She snorted pulling out a paper bag from nowhere and handing it to Sora as she sat down next to him.

"I think that is one of the side effects of being SICK, you Jack wagon." Sora explained as he threw the paper bag away from him and yanking the covers towards him.

"Oh, you poor baby. You got sick huh? Only your sorry ass would walk in the rain." She sighed as she lifted one of her hands and sat it on his forehead. "Sheesh. You're burning up!"

"No durr! Thanks for being freaking captain obvious. Geez, sometimes I wish I had a low I.Q so I could actually enjoy your company." Sora groaned out hating the scratchy irritating feeling in his throat.

"Well, I will leave you alone.. for NOW. I'll call you in sick. So try and get some rest. I'll see you later baby brother." She said to him as she stood and walked out his room.

"Thanks Tifa. I owe you one." He whispered to her retreating figure.

- 3 days later-

It was the last week of summer before every young child and teenager would have to go back to their jail house the older people call school. Sora was glad that he didn't need to go back to the high school he dreaded so much. He will start college a little later than them. Sora climbed onto his blue mope and drove off taking the long way to work, his favorite road to take when he just wanted to enjoy the sun. He took the side road that had the grand view of the beach that was constantly collided with the clear blue waves of the sea. He took every bit of happiness the sun seemed to offer.

"Its good to be alive and well." He spoke out as he went a little faster towards his work.

As he was getting closer to his destination he noticed that the streets were less crowded than before. Slowing to a stop he park his mope in front of the store and started to walk towards his work. He made his way towards the double doors he heard a extinctive 'bark'.

"Bark?" He mumbled to himself. '_That only means one thing. Cerberus!_' The thought ran threw his mind making any other thought fly out the window. As he turned to the dog he saw that it was pulling on his leash that seemed to be poorly tide to a bicycle rack. Cerberus was pulling wildly at the leash trying to break free. And with a couple of tuff tugs it came loose and she catapulted towards Sora and once again bringing him down onto the pavement.

"Gah!" was all Sora was able to say before she started showering with slobbery kisses.

In the store, with Riku, he has been hoping to bump into the Short brunette again but he had no such luck. It already been three days that he has been coming around here trying to find his brunette. He was ready to give up and just go home but he heard his dog bark and a so very familiar 'gah'. He turned towards the large glass windows and was surprised to see his dog start liking the face of what seemed to be the young man he was trying to locate for the past three days. He ran out the store towards his dog and his brunette. Afraid that the brunette might try and escape and run off like last time. Picking up his dog he looked at Sora with the most sincere look he spoke to him.

"I have a million questions I want to ask you." Riku said calmly helping the young man up. Sora looked distressed that he had to explain why he kissed him and ran off.

"But I'll start with, What's your name?" Riku said smiling at him and not letting go this time. '_I want you to be mine, my cute little brunette._' Riku thought smirking to himself.

* * *

Lulu: SO did ya like it. It was kinda rushed and please do keep in mind i dont have a BETA. Who can help a little with these kind of things so um Please review. I will appriciate critism of how to improve this story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
